The invention relates to a line module for telecommunication and data engineering, comprising a housing and at least one attachment means.
In existing copper telecommunication networks, the access network is constructed as radial network in most cases. In this network configuration, the main cables are brought out of the switching office and distributed to the various cable distributors of the corresponding subscriber regions. The main cable is distributed to the various cable distributors via cable sleeves. From the cable sleeves, the distributed main cables then go to the cable distributors where they are connected to terminal heads and are run as distribution cables in the respective streets of the subscribers. The connection to the terminal distribution box of the subscriber is then made in most cases by means of a sleeve in the distribution cable. Due to this fanning out of the network towards the subscriber, the connection of the main cables at the subscriber or line side at the main distributor is the only location in the access network where all connections (lines) run together in space and can be centrally tested. The number of terminal heads in a cable distributor is dependent on the type of construction of the cable distributor, but a typical value is about 12 terminal heads per cable distributor.
A terminal head consists, for example, of a mounting or receiving shell for 10 terminal strips which, in turn can in each case connect 10 pairs. Thus, 100 pairs can be connected by means of one terminal head. The receiving shell is then preferably hooked into the cable distributor rack with preassembled clamping nuts, and the clamping nuts then snap in behind the rack rails. The receiving shell is then clamped by tightening fitting screws and a ground connection is made.
The rack rails can be dimensioned in length in such a manner that a number of terminal heads can snap in (for example three), or can be designed for only one terminal head.
From DE 10 2004 017 605 A1, a connector for circuit boards is known comprising a number of contact elements, the contact elements in each case having two connecting sides, one connecting side being constructed as insulation displacement contact for connecting wires and the other connecting side being constructed as forked contact for contacting terminal areas on the circuit board.